


A New Future

by orphan_account



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Female pirates, Walkers, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea and Michonne reach the coast and find a small island safe from Walkers, or so they think</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Future

 

 

 

 

 

 

A New Future

 

Walking Dead

 

_Andrea and Michonne reach the coast and find a small island safe from Walkers, or so they think_

 

Chapter 1: Life After Woodbury

 

Michonne bursts into the warehouse where Andrea is being held, she sees the blonde woman kick a lone Walker away from her as she struggled to free herself, Daryl raised his crossbow and fired.  The Walker went down with an arrow between its eyes.  Michonne rushed to Andrea's side and cut her free.

"Are you all right, did it bite or scratch you?" Michonne asked as she began checking Andrea for bite and scratch marks.

"N-no Mich, thanks to all of you I'm fine.  Where's Philip?" the blonde asked.

"Dead, I cut his head off." Michonne answered as she picked Andrea up and carried her out of the warehouse bridal style.

"Let's go home." Rick said, everyone smiled and agreed, glad that the conflict with Woodbury is over.

**********************************************

Once back at the prison Rick went to see Judith, Michonne chose to shower, and Andrea is being looked at by Hershel.

Michonne is showering, she sighs and shuts her eyes as the warm water cascades down her muscular form.

 _' I almost lost her... I nearly lost Andrea, I need to do a better job of protecting her.'_ Michonne thought silently to herself as a tear rolled down her face.

After Hershel finished patching Andrea's wounds she went looking for Michonne, she saw Carol and Beth and asked them had they seen Michonne, Beth tells Andrea that Michonne is taking a shower.

Michonne walked into the locker room, she silently stripped down before stepping into the shower behind Andrea.

"You okay?" Michonne whispered to Andrea as Michonne hugged the blonde from behind.

"Yeah, I knew that you and the others would find me in time."

Michonne leaned in and gently kissed Andrea's neck.

"I love you so much, Andrea. I was really scared I really thought I had lost you." Michonne whispered.


End file.
